Planet Ex
by Thedonutgaming
Summary: this isn't a fanfiction but i wanted to posted this story so you guys can see i really hope you like it and enjoy the story.


**Planet Ex**

[Console] Opening recoding 2-252

It's been two whole years since we took off from earth to try and find another planet to live on. I honestly don't like the fact that we have to search for another planet because earth couldn't handle the pollution we were setting off. Yea it kind of sucks doesn't it, I don't see why the commander's couldn't go on this mission. It's not that hard to find a big sphere of rock, metal, dirt, and air in space. Oh yea I forgot to tell you my name well it's Alexander, but you can call me Alex.

"Alexander come down to the bridge now!" says the captain over the intercom.

I wonder what it is this time...maybe I have to mop the hall again. Well this is Alex signing off.

Recording ended…

Saving recoding…

[Console] Opening recoding 2-253

After two years and five months of searching for a planet for the citizens of earth we have finally found a planet that is fit for the human body well at least it doesn't have high gravity. Well we are going to explore the planet to see if it's really habitable for us and if it is we could contact command and tell them. In a few minutes we'll be setting off so i'm gonna leave this thing on i'll be back soon.

"Alex come on let's go" says Anna.

"Okay Anna i'm coming" says Alex.

[Audio activated]

[Console] Connecting to [Front Deck]

[Captain] Okay people let's get this started...first you guys have to see if the air here is breathable.

[Alexander] Wait if we do this could we die?

[Miranda] Wait what! We have a chance of dying if we take off our helmets.

[Connor] Calm down Miranda we are not going to die if we take off our helmets.

[Miranda] Okay I trust you Connor

[Connor proceeds to take off the his helmet]

[Connor] Can't...breathe...

[Miranda] Connor!

[Connor] Just kidding Miranda

[Miranda] Really Connor you could have died

[Alexander] Come on guys we should get going to the waypoint before Captain gets mad at us.

[Console] Warning! Warning! Random energy surge detected

[Captain] Hey guys you need to get off that planet.

[Connor] Why is that cap

[Captain] Because the readings from the planet are off the chart's.

[Alexander] What do you mean.

[Captain] I mean get your butt's off that planet now!

[Console] Warning! Warning! Seismic activity

[Console] Unknown energy source coming in contact with the ship in 3…2...1...

[Alexander] Captain!

[Console] Drop Pod 11 released

Recording ended….

The days on this planet are obscure we have no clue what time it is and we are still trying to figure out what happened to Captain. Okay well let's get you up to speed basically what has happened was that an unknown energy blast hit the ship and somehow it blew up, but we do know that Captain made it to the pods before the explosion.

"Alex i'm going to go look for some food that's edible, so i'll be back in about fifteen minutes" Miranda said.

"Okay Miranda" Alex said.

We've tried to salvage as many parts from the ship as we could, but I think that I could make a portable Console logger. It might take some time but i think we have enough time so let's get started.

"I'm back!" Miranda said excitedly

"Hey Miranda any luck finding anything that we can eat?" Alex asked questionably.

"Yea I got some fruits that are completely edible" Miranda said happily

"That's awesome Miranda, im going to get a fire started so we can stay warm" Alex says.

"Speaking of the fire have you seen Connor he hasn't came back with the firewood yet" Miranda said confused.

"I don't know but I do know that he went towards the river" Alex told Miranda.

"Okay thanks Alex and stop trying to fix that thing it's broken" Miranda said teasingly.

It's been two full hours since Connor and Miranda have came back to the campsite and That's when I heard a scream down by the river. I stood up and I started to run no I wasn't running at this point I was sprinting and that's when I saw Miranda standing there looking at connor who was on the floor in a puddle of this red liquid but when I got closer and closer the red liquid looks more like blood. When I finally make it to Miranda's side I felt sick I felt like I was going to throw up at the site of connor's body laying there in a pool of blood. I honestly I had to be strong and man up and check if connor was alive and thanks to Miranda for screaming on time he was still alive, obviously I had to bring the bloody connor back to the campsite. It's been hours since we brought connor back to the campsite but, connor hasn't woken up yet Miranda is getting really worried about him and it's been awhile since I last changed connor's bandages but the good thing is that he is still breathing and hopefully we can find the captain before I fix the beacon and send a distress signal to command and maybe we could contact the captain while i'm fixing up the beacon.

"Hey Alex when do you think connor is going to wake up?" Miranda asked confusedly and worriedly.

"Don't worry Miranda I bet Connor is going to wake up anytime now." Alex said.

Finally it's been a whole day since the whole accident and Connor has finally woken up but he was acting a little weird saying that we weren't alone on this planet. Miranda and I were a little confused and we were wondering what he saw before he got badly injured.

"Hey Alex do you think something else is really on this planet except for us and the captain?" Miranda said worriedly.

"Of course not Miranda….if there were life on this planet we would have know before going on this planet." Alex said calmly.

Connor has been really quiet lately and i'm getting really worried and i'm getting really scared that Connor might be right that there is something else on this planet and hopefully we won't be here to find out if there is or isn't any dangerous life on this stupid planet.

[Console] Opening Log 2-254

[Console] Recording Log in 3...2...1…

[Captain] It's been one whole day since the crash. I have tried to communicate with command who is still waiting for our response but the planet seems to be blocking me off and since it's doing that I can't really call for help. I also haven't found my recruits yet and I am really worried about them and I hope that they will be okay by themselves. Well this is Amanda Rose signing off.

Recording ended…

Saving recoding...

[Console] Opening Log 2-255

[Console] Recording Log in 3...2...1…

[Amanda] Another days has passed on this stupid planet and honestly I think that we are going to be in some trouble if we stay on this planet any longer cause i've been hearing strange noises at night and near this river that I go to get water since i have landed. I have to quickly find my team cause i have a bad feeling about this planet, but hopefully we have a chance to find each other cause the compasses are not acting up so that's one good thing coming out of all of this.

Just in case I made some weapons to defend myself but for now i'm going to sign off and hopefully I will find my team by the time I use this thing again. This is Amanda Rose signing off.

[Console] Recording ended…

[Console] Saving recording….

It's another beautiful day on this stupid planet, but things have gotten a little weird now. The planet life seem to be dying for no reason. Miranda says that all plants have to die some time, yes i know that but the weird thing is that the plants seem to die in little batches in a shape like a footprint. Well let's not talk about some like that right now, but still I find that really weird cause i've never seen that happen before. Connor has been doing better but he is still paranoid about there being a monster no not a monster… a beast yea that's the word he used.

"Hey Miranda have you been thinking about what Connor has said about there being a monster or something like that?" Alex asked questionably.

"Honestly I believe him." Miranda said worried.

"And why is that?" Alex asked confusedly.

"It's just that i've been hearing weird things at night, also i've been looking into Connor's injuries and the cut's that are on his arms are really bad and seemed like they were done by animal or something." Miranda said.

Honestly I agree with Miranda on this one because it just seems like the cut's were like a warning to us saying that we aren't supposed to be here, but honestly I should just leave the topic alone for now.

"Hey Alex I think we need to go get food." Connor said

"Yea your right we should go get some food." Alex said happily.

"Hey Miranda can you watch the campsite while Connor and I are out." Alex said.

"Of course, but don't be too long we don't want any other injuries." Miranda said worriedly.

The days on this planet have been brutal for us and Connor's injuries have not been getting better. I'm worried that his cut's are going to get infected and the bad part is that we are on a different planet so we have no idea what could go into those cut's. I have been trying to make a few weapons from the fallen debris just in case we see the thing that attacked Connor, but honestly I think he just tripped and rolled all the way down to the river, but that wouldn't explain the deep cut's. I have been thinking about this since we found Connor by the river in a pool of his own blood honestly I should be talking about this and I hope that the captain is alive and trying to find us.

[Console] Opening Log 2-256

[Console] Recording Log in 3...2...1…

[Amanda] I know I said that I would only use this thing when I have found my team, but it's just that I have nothing to do and I feel like I am going to go insane if I don't say all the stuff that's on my mind. The reason why i'm talking to this thing is that I think I have found a living creature on this planet I'm not fully sure, but I am possible that it is living. I found this while following this river that went into this cave I thought it was normal, then I heard a noise almost like snoring and that amazed me because if we capture this _thing_ then we would be the first one's that found sentient life on another planet! Here let me turn on the audio for you.

[Console] Audio activated….

[Console] Audio recording in 3...2...1…

[Audio] A deep voice almost as a growl says _**Leave now or suffer the consequence!**_

[Console] Audio deactivated….

[Console] Audio recording saved…

[Amanda] See this is amazing hopefully this thing is asleep because i'm going to go get a closer look at it. I will record another log when I find this thing.

[Console] Recording ended….

[Console] Recording saved…

 **End of Chapter 1**

 _ **Hey guys it's me donut and i hope you guys liked the first chapter of Planet Ex. tell me if you want me to finish the story in the upcoming chapters.**_


End file.
